pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Auchterlonie
| birth_place = Sunderland, Tyne and Wear, Durham, England | death_date = February | death_place = Canberra, ACT, Australia | death_cause = | residence = | other_names = Dorothy Green | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = Journalist, academic, poet, author | title = | spouse = Henry Mackenzie Green | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Dorothy Auchterlonie AO (also known as Dorothy Green) (28 May 1915 – 21 February 1991) was an English-born Australian poet, academic, and literary critic. Life Auchterlonie was born in Sunderland, County Durham in England. In 1927 when she was 12 years old, her family moved to Australia. Educated in both England and Australia, Auchterlonie went on to study at the University of Sydney, where she completed a first-class honours and then an M.A. in English. During her time there Auchterlonie became a member of an elite group that included the brilliant and flamboyant poet James McAuley, Joan Fraser (who wrote under the pseudonym Amy Witting), Harold Stewart, Oliver Somerville, Alan Crawford and Ronald Dunlop. James McAuley and Harold Stewart were later to become notorious for perpetrating the Ern Malley hoax. The group was described by Peter Coleman in his book on James McAuley, as the 'sourly brilliant literary circle', an oblique reference to Thomas de Quincey. In 1944, Auchterlonie married literary historian and critic, Henry Mackenzie Green (1881–1962), who was then the Librarian at the University of Sydney. Auchterlonie worked as an ABC broadcaster and journalist in Sydney, Brisbane and Canberra from 1942 to 1949, and in 1955 became co-principal of a Queensland school. In 1961 she became the first female lecturer at Monash University, lecturing in literature. Her teaching career included positions at both the Australian National University and the Australian Defence Force Academy. During her academic career (1961–1987) she threw herself into championing Australian literature and publishing literary criticism to re establish authors she felt were undervalued, notably Martin Boyd, E. L. Grant Watson,Green, Dorothy ‘The Daimon and the Fringe-Dweller: The Novels of Grant Watson’ Meanjin Quarterly Vol. 30 no. 3, Spring 1971 Patrick White, ‘Henry Handel Richardson’, Christopher Brennan, Christina Stead and Kylie Tennant. In 1963, after publisher Angus & Robertson had approached her for an abridgement suitable for students, she began to revise her husband H. M. Green’s massive History of Australian Literature, republished in two volumes in 1985. Her major study of Henry Handel Richardson, Ulysses Bound was published in 1973 and revised in 1986.Oxford Companion to Australian Literature Wilde, Hooton, Andrews, Oxford University Press, Melbourne 1994 From 1970 she had begun researching a major biography of writer and biologist E. L. Grant Watson, which led to the publication of Descent of Spirit in 1990, but at her death in 1991 the project remained uncompleted. Along with supporting environmental causes and volunteer work for the Australian Council of Churches, she was also prominent in campaigning with an ADFA colleague, David Headon, in speeches and writing against nuclear arms. She visited Moscow in 1987 as one of nine Australian delegates invited to a peace forum by the USSR Government.McDonald, Willa Warrior for Peace: Dorothy Auchterlonie Green Australian Scholarly Publishing 2010 In 1991 a collection of Auchterlonie's writings and papers was purchased by the National Library of Australia. Additional papers and documents are held in the Australian Defence Force Academy Library, Canberra. Recognition Auchterlonie was awarded an Medal of the Order of Australia (OAM) in 1984 and was made an Officer of the Order of Australia (AO) in 1998 for her services to literature, teaching and writing. Publications Poetry ;as Dorothy Auchterlonie *''Kaleidoscope''. Viking Press, 1940 *''The Dolphin''. Canberra: Australian National University Press, 1967. *''Something to Someone: Poems''. Canberra: Brindabella Press, 1983. Non-fiction ;as Dorothy Green * Fourteen Minutes: Short sketches of Australian poets and their works from Harpur to the present day (with H.M. Green). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1950.Search results = au:Dorothy Auchterlonie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 21, 2014. *''Ulysses Bound: Henry Handel Richardson and her Fiction.'' Canberra: Australian National University Press, 1973; Sydney: Allen & Unwin, 1986. * A History of Australian Literature by H.M. Green, 2nd edition. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, Australia 1984. *''The Music of Love: Critical essays on literature and life''. Penguin, 1984. *''Henry Handel Richardson and her Fiction''. Sydney: Allen & Unwin, 1986. *''The Writer, the Reader and the Critic in a Monoculture''. James Cook University of North Queensland, 1986. *''Writer Reader Critic''. Primevera Press, 1990. * The Writer, the Reader and the Critic in a Monoculture. Foundation for Australian Literary Studies 1986; Sydney: Primavera Press, 1991. Edited *''Australian Poetry 1968''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1968. *''Imagining the Real: Australian Writing in the Nuclear Age'' (edited with David Headon). ABC Enterprises for the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, 1987. * Descent of Spirit: Writings of E.L. Grant Watson. Sydney: Primavera Press, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy ACT Writers Showcase.Dorothy Auchterlonie Green (1914-1991), ACT Writers Showcase. Web, Apr. 22, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets * List of literary critics References * * MS 5678 Papers of Dorothy Green (1915-1991) Notes External links ;Audio / video *Dorothy Auchterlonie at YouTube ;About * Green, Dorothy at CustomEssay. Category:1915 births Category:1991 deaths Category:Australian academics Category:Australian literary critics Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:Monash University faculty Category:Australian National University faculty Category:Officers of the Order of Australia Category:Recipients of the Medal of the Order of Australia Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:Australian anti–nuclear weapons activists Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century women writers